081114-Erisio-Lily
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 01:48 -- 01:48 GC: Uh... Testing testing 123? 01:48 GT: This is Silent Walrus, I copy. 01:49 GC: Did something go wrong in your entrance? You didn*t look like a walrus when I last saw you! 01:49 GT: Oh, no, this is just a codename I came up with. 01:49 GT: I'm still a human, don't worry. 01:49 GT: I dunno who you are, though. 01:50 GC: Erisio? 01:50 GT: OHHHH OKAY. 01:50 GC: Horns point down like /o u o\ 01:50 GT: Yeah, I remember you. 01:50 GT: Acenia's brother, right? 01:51 GC: Yep! 01:52 GT: Good to see you made it into the game in one piece. Thief of Mind, yeah? 01:52 GC: Yep! Sounds cool, whatever it is 01:52 GT: Mind buddiesssss! 01:52 GC: Ms. Seer 01:52 GC: high five 01:52 GC: o/ 01:53 GT: \o 01:53 GC: o/\o 01:53 GT: Aw yiss. 01:53 GC: Anyway, how*s your land? 01:53 GT: Old-timey. 01:54 GT: It's actually pretty cool. There's a whole civilization here, looks like. Dog conmen in the thousands. 01:55 GC: AAaaah! Little tiny barkbeasts! So cuuute! 01:55 GT: You have NO idea. 01:55 GC: Meanwhile I got bullfrogs of death! 01:56 GT: Ahaha, seriously? 01:56 GC: It had a woodchipper for a mouth 01:56 GC: makes sense 01:56 GC: since it*s terror and techno 01:56 GT: Jesus 01:56 GT: . 01:56 GC: But there*s a JUNGLE <:D 01:57 GT: Sweeeet. 01:57 GC: A *whole* jungle *filled* with plants for the talking to! 01:57 GT: Talking to? 01:57 GC: Yeah... you know? 01:57 GC: Conversing? 01:57 GC: Words? 01:57 GT: Yeah, but...plants. 01:58 GC: We did it like an hour ago? 01:58 GC: yeah? Plants 01:58 GC: Ooooh right you*re human 01:58 GC: Troll psychic ability 01:58 GT: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH. 01:59 GT: THAT'S REALLY FUCKING COOL OH MY GOD. 01:59 GC: >B) 01:59 GC: * 02:01 GC: Yeah, it makes it a lot better too 02:01 GC: since I prototyped with a daisy and a twig 02:02 GC: all about that "plant life" 02:02 GT: Ehehe. 02:02 GT: I prototyped an old playing card and apparently my brother's horn. 02:02 GT: He's a sprite now. You know how it is. 02:03 GC: You have a brother? 02:03 GT: I do now! 02:03 GT: Dick Mavico. 02:03 GT: His name is literally Dick. 02:03 GC: ... 02:04 GC: Well that*s unfortunate for him 02:05 GT: Enh. Considering he's only ever existed in sprite form and is apparently the result of unholy genetic experimentation with human and alien biology, he could have gotten off worse. 02:06 GC: ... I am very interested in this aspect of science and wish to learn more 02:06 GT: Ehehe. 02:06 GT: You 'n me both. 02:07 GC: Even if Botany is my specialty, I am happy with any kind 02:07 GT: Yesssss, a fellow multiclasser. 02:07 GT: Or, well, y'know, science multiclasser. 02:07 GC: Heck another scientist in general is good enough for me 02:07 GT: Scientist high fiiiiive! o/ 02:08 GC: \o 02:09 GC: *boom* 02:10 GT: Boom? 02:10 GC: *Boom*! 02:10 GT: *BOOM* 02:11 GC: hehehe yeah! 02:12 GC: I sense a budding friendship here 02:13 GT: Yeeeees. 02:13 GT: You might even say it's... 02:13 GT: BLOSSOMING. 02:13 GT: BLOOMING, EVEN. 02:13 GT: BECAUSE PLANTS, YOU UNDERSTAND. 02:13 GC: <:o 02:13 GT: THIS IS THE JOKE. 02:14 GC: Why Lily, I can*t beleaf you! 02:14 GT: I wooden put it past you. 02:16 GC: C*mon, you*re gonna soil it 02:16 GT: Do yew really think so? 02:18 GC: What can I say? Amaryllis-t 02:19 GT: That just made you sound trunk. 02:22 GC: You know problems take root when you drink and they stem out 02:23 GC: *boom* double pun com*bomb* 02:23 GT: You have to nip the problem in the bud, it's true. 02:25 GC: Anyway, that*s enough of the puns for now 02:26 GT: Aw. 02:26 GT: Oh well, I was running out of ideas anyways. 02:26 GT: I am not a punner at heart. 02:26 GC: Sorry! It*s just all this loud music isn*t helping my thinking proccess 02:27 GT: Ooh, whatcha listening to? 02:28 GC: Nothing I want to! Surprisingly, techno music on a techno world is very *loud* 02:28 GT: Ahaha. 02:28 GC: Lots of wubs, hurts the hears and brain 02:29 GT: I just have this sort of constant city noise in the background of my Land. 02:29 GC: You*re lucky 02:30 GC: but I get to steal peoples brains or something, so the trade off is fair I guess 02:30 GT: It's kind of weird, actually. I'm not used to this much noise. 02:30 GT: Ehehe. 02:30 GT: Ah, but I can read your miiiiiiind~ 02:30 GT: Stare deep into your SOUL. 02:30 GC: nooooo, those are my personal thoughts! Too many people have been invading my personal space already 02:31 GC: First those mean graffiti artists, now mindreaders 02:31 GT: Graffiti artists? 02:31 GC: Yeah! My room wall was covered in the "f-word"! 02:32 GT: Wow, seriously? Who the fuck would do something like that? 02:32 GC: I don*t know! But it*s really mean and I don*t like it! THey didn*t even spell it right sometimes! 02:33 GT: Pffhaha. 02:33 GT: Maybe it was Sorser. He isn't the best speller. 02:33 GT: Probably wasn't him, though. Too polite. 02:34 GC: Nah, there would be 7s everywhere 02:34 GC: besides, he wouldn*t want to mess with the person responsible for his safety 02:34 GT: Fair point. 02:34 GC: since I*m his server and stuff 02:35 GT: Please tell me you ripped his toilet out. 02:35 GC: I*ll add it to the list of plans 02:35 GT: Ahaha, yesssss. 02:36 GC: Anyway, I*m gonna head off. Talk to ya later Ms. Seer! 02:36 GT: In a while, Mr. Thief! 8P -- galliardTartarol0gist GT ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 02:37 --